


Remember

by patal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I still say their canon, Trans Deidara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Going down memory lane.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> deidara was born female and perfers they/them pronons but isn't opposed to he/him or she/ her. Deidara wore a puffy white wedding dress with their in a bun and tiara veil. They painted their nails white when they married sasori with sasori wearing a matching white suit.

Laying in a King sized bed holding each other one brown eye opened when those birds that the blond like so much started chirping letting everyone know it was the morning. One day he was going to catch one and gift it to his dear wife, he liked making them smile and was sure that would get one out of them. Soon he blinked awake along with the person he was spooning. 

Good morning goldilocks sasori says and presses a kiss to his wife head. Good morning baby, deidara smiles up at him, still slowly stirring awake. They both stayed there holding each other for a little longer. They always did this during the weekend since it was their day's off and so they wouldn't have to get up for work. Hey uh, the blonde speaks up. Do you remember how after I told you I was transgender our relationship got so much better. You told me that my mood swings were getting on your nerves and how you didn't understand how I could be so confident one minute and ready to throw my self off of a cliff using my morbid idea of what art is as an explanation for it the next. 

sasori laughed and nodded. yes, I do. You told me you were transgender and I finally knew why I felt more connected to you then I had with any of my other partners. then I told you about how much I always hated the idea of gender and how it got to rule over everything in ones life. 

The blond, Yeah you made me feel so much better about myself when I heard you say that. We agrued less and started talking to each other more and not just stuff about the mission we were on. that same year you platonically asked me out by asking me if I wanted to attend a festival with you. I said yes and we had so much fun together. I even were a kimono and it was even pink. 

The redhead grinned, you looked good enough to eat and you flipped off hidan for making fun of you. They both started laughing at that memory. The blonde continued, After another month went by at some point we kissed each other you looked shocked, you started crying and kept on apologizing while I held you, stroking my fingers through your hair. 

the was because I couldn't accept the fact I still had feelings after everything I went through to get rid of them. But you made me accept them and before I knew it we were planning out ways to fake our deaths in order to escape the akatsuki and getting married in a garden in flower country after meeting up again. 

and now here we are, married and living in cloud conutry, in a fancy six story mansion that you had some your spies find for us. I love you, deidara , sasodei said while eyeing the blondes small breast hidden by the feriy red baby doll lingerie they wore. I love you too sasori. Noticing the looks their husband was giving them, they smirked and got on top of him. Sasori held their hips down when the blonde leaned down to deeply kiss him, starting a heated make out session that soon turn into them making love.


End file.
